The Weasley's Win
by kerra2435
Summary: The lottery in Wizarding world is so like our own.


The Weasleys Win  
  
Before POA  
  
G  
  
There was an eery silence in the Weasly house. You could practically smell the anticipation.   
  
All the Weasleys, excluding Bill and Charlie, crowded round their small kitchen T.V.  
  
"When is it going to be on Dad." an anxious voice arose from Ginny. "It'll be on soon, just  
  
be patient." said Mr. Weasley said as he ruffled his bright red hair. But anyone who looked on, could well tell that Mr. Weasley was just as anxious as Ginny.   
  
Just that moment the program came back on. "And we're back to Wizards Win! In just a  
  
just a minute we'll have our Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Stay tuned, and don't move.  
  
"Another commercial, these muggle made devices drive me crazy." shrieked Mrs.Weasley.   
  
"I'm going to get a cup of tea, anyone else want some." "No thanks dear, have to stay and watch  
  
the program." Mr. Weasley said unconciously. He was too concentrated on the T.V.   
  
"Wouldn't it be great if we actually won this time?" suggested Ron. "I really need a knew  
  
wand." His eyes fell on his sparking wand. Many a time had inexcusable accidents happened due to  
  
the damaged wand .   
  
Mrs. Weasley walked into the room holding a teacup with three house elves that sang.   
  
"Ooh this tea is good. If we did win, we could finally take that trip to Egypt to see Bill."  
  
"Earth to Weasleys, we've entered this contest so many times. What makes this one so  
  
different?" asked Fred.   
  
"Fred's right there's no possible way we'll win, there's at least 20,000 wizards who enter  
  
this contest." agreed George. "Personally the chances we'll win are slim, but I don't care either  
  
way." said Percy.   
  
"You don't care, Percy. All you care about is waiting right here until you get you Head Boy  
  
letter. We all know you have a display for the badge, why don't you just admit it." mocked Fred.   
  
"Well I'll admit that I'm expecting a badge, but ..."  
  
"Boys, boys! No more bickering." shrieked Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Its on, it's on!" screeched Ginny.   
  
"Well the moment everyone's been waiting for, the draw!" The blond wizard on TV raised  
  
his wand and pointed at a pewter cauldron full of stubs of paper. "Wingardium Leviosa!" One stub  
  
of paper rose from the cauldron, it flew right to the announcer . "And the winner is...."   
  
The Weasleys all were on the last strand of patience. "Come on, what's the number, what's  
  
the number?" Mr. Weasly muttered under his breath.   
  
"Oh before I draw this number," He winks at the camera. "the International English  
  
Quidditch team has lost for the 10th time! Whoever bet on it expect your free tickets within the  
  
week.   
  
Okay now back to the draw. In my hand the lucky winning ticket, whoever wins gets a  
  
cauldron full... " "We know just read it!" screamed all the Weasleys together.   
  
Mrs. Weasley stood constantly stirring her tea. Mr. Weasley kept fiddling with his fingers.   
  
Ron's eyes never wandered from the T.V. Ginny was biting her nails. Percy was standing proud, as  
  
usual. But the twins were busy putting itching powder in Percy's pants. They weren't even  
  
watching.   
  
"Get your number out honey, they're going to read the number soon." said a nervous Mrs.  
  
Weasley. "They're not going to read the number soon, you know how they draw these contests  
  
out." Mr. Weasley replied.   
  
But none the less Mr. Weasley shuffled through his coat pockets for the ticket. "Okay here  
  
it is." Mr. Weasly help up a little stub. "And the number is 916. Okay I'm ready, now read the  
  
number. Come on."  
  
As if it was magic, wink the wizard on TV unfolded the paper. "And the number is 941!  
  
Whoever has the ticket 941 you have just won a cauldron of Galleon!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Dad," Ginny said sympathetically, "we were close this time." "It's all right.   
  
Wasn't expecting to win." But anyone could tell Mr. Weasley was disappointed.  
  
The wizard went on talking on T.V. "Well we haven't gotten a call yet from who won, but  
  
don't worry. Probably the poor fellow just lost his ticket. With new technology, writing someone's  
  
name down with their number, we'll find out who won."  
  
Just a second later, he came back on. "The winner is, with number 941...," "Someone is  
  
going to be happy with that gold." remarked Mrs. Weasley "and can you believe it, MR.  
  
WEASLEY of the ministry wins this years Grand Galleon Prize!" shouted the T.V. star.  
  
All the Weasleys jumped up at once. Their joyous rings of , "We won!", could be  
  
throughout the house. Even the mirror was screaming. They jumped, they screamed, Percy itched,  
  
and it was one happy family.   
  
Ron however broke the screams of joy. "But dad, that wasn't your number."   
  
"True let me look again."   
  
Mr. Weasley looked carefully at the piece of paper. "Oh, I completely forgot! The four got  
  
smudged making it look like a one. Before on the telyphone it spelled Win! I guess that was the  
  
luck we needed!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
